


An Ode to the Doc and Boss, A Whouffle Poem

by TheDoctorsAltar



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 11th Doctor, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Gen, Impossible Girl, Mad man in a box, doctor who - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsAltar/pseuds/TheDoctorsAltar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ode to the Doc and Boss, A Whouffle Poem to 11th Doctor and The Boss, Clara Oswald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to the Doc and Boss, A Whouffle Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:This is my first poem and a first of Doctor Who fanfics.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All characters and respected creations are under the ownership of the BBC and their creators.

An Ode to the Doc and Boss  
A Whouffle Poem  
By: The Doctor's Altar

He traveled across space and time to cope with his pain.  
She traveled across the world to seek what she would gain.  
He became a father-figure to those who lost their fathers.  
She became a mother-figure to those who lost their mothers.  
They both meet time and time again, but no memory in between.  
He is the Father of Time, going forwards and backwards.  
She is the Impossible Girl, going forwards and backwards.  
He goes left. She goes left.  
He goes right. She goes right.  
But, never in the right place nor at the right time.  
No matter where all the roads go.  
They all point to the same place called home.  
A home for the Doc and the Boss in their magic blue box.


End file.
